Batman (LEGO)
This is a page for Batman from the LEGO Batman Series of games . LEGO Batman: The Videogame Batman is driving in the Batmobile and Robin and sees the bat-signal. They head there and spot villains: Riddler & Clayface breaking into Gotham bank. They defeat Clayface but Riddler is picked up (with a stolen key) by Two-Face's Armoured Truck. Batman fails to catch Riddler because he is tripped up by Clayface. He manages to stick a tracking device onto the vehicle. And shakes out the contents of a box dropped by Riddler. The heroes follow the tracking device (on the villains' truck) to the ice cream factory; and find frozen policemen at the entrance. They reach a room where they defeat Mr Freeze, Riddler escapes tossing another box to Batman. In the Batmobile he follows them and fights the villains, defeating their vehicle. The villains escape (Riddler rescued by Poison Ivy). The dynamic duo go to the Batcave and study a leaf left by Poison Ivy and trace it to the garden centre. They go there and defeat Ivy. Batman finds Riddler inside a plant pot, but he escapes tossing his final riddle box to Batman. In the Batcave they assemble the LEGO found in each box and Batman builds a model of Gotham Gold Reserves. He arrives, finding Two-Face & Riddler in the vault, finally defeating them. The duo are out on their water vehicles and see Catwoman escaping Gotham museum with a diamond, they chase after her across the rooftops, when finally reaching her Batman fights her and asks for the diamond but she tosses it away and kisses him. After this the police have trouble getting her in the van, Batman lures her by placing a plate of milk (as bait) and throws her in the back of the van. Some cops then point out some of Penguin's goons on jet-skis, and the heroes follow until they reach Penguin's submarine, defeating it. Passengers Killer Croc and Penguin flee to the sewers and Batman follows them. In the sewers they find a crocodile, which flees at the sight of Batman. They defeat Killer Croc. The heroes go to Gotham Zoo (following a clue dropped by Croc), making their way to Arctic World. On the way through the zoo they find Man-Bat and defeat him. Batman & Robin reach the arctic exhibit, defeating Catwoman & Penguin. The heroes restrain Penguin. Meanwhile Catwoman tries to sneak off but Batman knocks her down with a batarang. Back in the Batcave, Batman captures Joker on CCTV outside the chemical factory and sets out with Robin in their air borne vehicles to the location. When reaching there Batman defeats Mad Hatter by hitting his hat down over his eyes. The duo take him outside where they see The Joker's Helicopter flying towards Gotham Funland. On the way there in his Batwing, Batman recieves a video call from The Joker & Harley Quinn showing they have taken Commissioner Gordon hostage. Batman goes to the theme park and defeats Harley Quinn. Whilst freeing Jim Gordon he throws a batarang, tripping up Harley who is about to attack Robin with a crocodile. Batman walks out with Jim & Robin and is greeted by The Joker in his helicopter, the trio dodge gunfire from Joker who flies away. Later the duo are saluting each other side-by-side in their flying vehicles but are interrupted by Scarecrow in his Biplane. Scarecrow drops a bomb on the Batwing making it temporarily go out of control, then the heroes chase after him. Batman defeats the Biplane which collides with Joker's helicopter (resulting in both vehicles being destroyed), satisfied that their work is done he leaves. On the way back he receive a call from Gordon showing the villains terrorizng the power station, he heads to the location and stops Killer Moth. He & Robin see Joker & Harley Quinn entering Gotham Cathedral. The duo arrive and dodge gunfire from Joker's goons. Batman & Robin spray Harley Quinn with water cannons at the entrance and follow her inside. They arrive at the top of the tower and Batman points out Joker hiding in a bell. They defeat a goon in a helicopter by shooting it with water cannons, this makes Harley and Joker fall from the platform (Harley is knocked out) they are on. And they fight Joker who manages to electrocute them and knock them out. Batman awakes later, face-to-face with the two villains, he throws his batarang at the bells which attracts a swarm of bats come down fly around the villains. The duo are joined by Gordon as the bats scurry away and the villains are arrested. LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes See LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes for story. Category:LEGO Batman: The Videogame Category:LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Category:LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham